Biodegradable Ink and Gym Strip
by Sonicscarf
Summary: Dan and Phil are paired together for a science project(they are both 18 in this one-shot). Rated T just to be safe. Please review!


"Oh God" sighed Dan. He had just finished gym class. Normally he would just pretend he forgot his gym strip and therefore his teacher would make him sit out as punishment. Even though he never participated he wasn't failing. Only because of all the essays he had written about sports for his teacher. Dan wasn't a bad writer, he just wasn't the best in his grade. One of the better writers, was this one girl who was constantly trying to upstage him at everything, and she (mostly) always succeeded. His friends insisted it was because she had a crush on him. Dan wasn't interested in her. Dan kept telling his friends that she wasn't his type but they always sarcastically replied with "Ah, you have a type now.". To be fair, they had a point, he had never been interested in a certain "type" of person. He was eighteen and had only ever dated one girl. It wasn't even love, their relationship was strictly one sided. Dan snapped out of his thoughts when he arrived in the locker room where his friend Chris was waiting. Chris had been lucky enough to sit out of gym because of an "injury". Curse the asshole who had an extra gym strip and decided to lend it to Dan. Dan was so unfit, he hadn't run for about a year, unless you count sprinting for a minute or so when some cunts had decided to pick on him. He spent most of his time playing guitar hero in his bedroom, sometimes he would even practice piano. Even though Dan didn't exercise he wasn't fat. He wasn't a twig but he was still smaller than average. Once he had changed out of the gym strip he gave it back to some kid named Pj. Curse him, thought Dan, now my hair is wet and it had already started to curl. Chris heard Dan mutter this as he just laughed for a bit.

Soon they were both out of the locker room and in the hallways. Dan always found other students so loud. With 2,000 other students how could you not. People would mostly just walk by Dan and Chris without saying much but giving them a shy smile. They weren't exactly popular but they were well known. Sometimes people would come up to them and strike up conversation as if they were old friends, Chris would laugh hysterically when they left.

Dan was on his way to Chemistry. Fun, another day of listening to ramble on and on about electrons. Once Dan got to the classroom door Chris left because he had Maths across the hall. At least they were never too far apart.

Phil was late for chemistry again. He tried so hard to make it to class on time but it was nearly impossible because his last class was all the way across the school and he had never been too good with crowds. When Phil finally arrived in chemistry everyone was already seated and was already giving a lecture on Moles. Phil didn't think was a bad teacher, just that he was passionate about electrons. "It is important for more than 1% of the population to know the whole story behind electrons." is what had been repeated to Phil on many occasions. At least Phil didn't have to sit beside a jerk. He sat beside Dan. Dan didn't know Phil's name, Phil hadn't ever really talked to him. Phil only knew his name because Dan was sort of popular. Today, like every other day in chemistry 's voice was drowned out and Phil found himself staring at Dan again. Phil would pretend to look down at his notes but he could see Dan's reflection in the screen of his Iphone. Dan and his dark brown eyes and fringe. He was perfect, or as close to perfect as any eighteen year-old can get. Sometimes he could act like a dick but in the end Phil knew he cared. Or at least he thought that sometimes he cared.

Phil jumped when called upon him. "Phil, what is the atomic weight of Hydrogen?" Phil managed a stutter, "O-one." Phil knew was just getting him to pay attention. "Now that I've got everybody's full attention I can announce the project. We will be attempting to create a non-toxic or biodegradable ink." Some people cheered, but most looked pretty unenthusiastic. "I've put you into groups of two. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you." Great, now I can make a fool of myself in front of Dan thought Phil. went around class passing lab rubrics and announced that the last 30 minutes of the class would be spent discussing ideas with your partner. Dan turned around to face Phil and said: "Hey. So uhm, I guess we're partners." "It seems like it, my name's Phil and yours is Dan?" "Yeah, so how do you think we're going to make a non-toxic or biodegradable ink? I haven't really been paying attention in class too much, therefore I have no clue. Maybe we should meet after school sometime," suggested Dan. "That would be great." Slow down Phil, you don't want to seem to enthusiastic do you? At this moment it became clear that Phil had a crush on Dan. He wasn't sure how long this crush would last as he was still trying to decipher his emotions. "Maybe we could even meet today after school. Get a head start, you now." Dan smiled and said: "All right, give me your phone number and I'll text you my address after school. You could come over from 4:00 until whenever." Phil wrote down his number and passed it to Dan who immediately began typing it into his phone.

Phil ran into Dan after school, they decided that they could walk over to Dan's house together. Since it was October, the weather outside was just a bit cold. Phil's fingers where cold since he had forgotten gloves. The cold was bearable though. He couldn't help but think that he hadn't yet told his parents that he would be gone tonight. Doubt they would care though. Dan broke the silence that until then Phil hadn't noticed existed. It hadn't felt awkward at all. "Are you cold? We're almost there." "Nah, I'm fine. Well, my fingers are a bit cold. I'm sorry for my terrible conversational skills." Dan flashed Phil a grin and answered: "That's fine, I had this song stuck in my head anyways. When that happens I can't formulate any coherent thoughts." "Which song did you have stuck in your head?" enquired Phil. "Uprising." They both finished at the same time,"By Muse.". "You know the song?" asked Dan. "Of course, Muse is one of my favourite bands." "Me too." Dan and Phil kept on talking for a few minutes until they reached Dan's house. Once they were inside the house the warmth spread throughout Phil's body. He hadn't realized he was so cold until then. Dan noticed Phil's cold fingers and went off into the kitchen to make some tea. When Dan was in the kitchen Phil realized just how many things Dan and himself had in common. His crush for Dan had become even worse. Dan came back over to Phil with two mugs of tea in his hands. Once, Phil had the tea in his hand he felt heat return to his fingers. It felt so good. Both boys decided to work upstairs in Dan's room.

Dan's room was quite clean. Muse posters and art covered the walls. They sat down on the carpet in the middle of the room. Both sitting next to each other with the textbooks, notes and lab rubrics and instructions littering the floor. After a good half-hour of actual work they realized chemistry was boring them. They would much rather just talk to each other. Dan talked about Chris. Phil had just begun talking to Dan about Pj when Dan interrupted him. "Pj. Does he by any chance have gym during the block before Chemistry?" "Yeah, why?" "He lent me some gym clothes and I had to do physical activity in gym today." At this, Phil burst out laughing hysterically. He didn't know why that was so funny it just was. Phil found himself lying on the floor, still laughing. He sat back up to find Dan confused. Dan looked so cute when he was confused. Phil stopped laughing and looked Dan straight in the eye. "Dan, have you ever had a girlfriend?" "Yes, one. It wasn't a good relationship. Have you?" "No, I've never had a girlfriend." The atmosphere of the room had just intensified a little bit Phil found that Dan was still glaring at him. Phil found Dan tilting his head the tiniest bit and leaning forward. Phil's breath caught in his throat. Dan was now gently pressing his lips against Phil's. Electricity ran throughout their bodies as Phil lightly grazed his tongue against Dan's lower lip. Dan's mouth opened lightly granting Phil premission and soon the gentle kiss became slightly more aggressive and they were now passionately kissing sat on the floor of Dan's bedroom. They both bolted apart when they heard the front door open and someone call out, "Hello Dan, I'm home." "Hey mom," replied Dan a little shaky. Phil had begun to pick up his things when Dan's mom entered the room. "Hello, I'm Dan's mom. And you are?" "Hello, I'm Phil." "Nice to meet you Phil, I see you were just leaving. You seem like a nice kid, come back anytime." Dan's mom was walking down the stairs when Phil had finished gathering his things. Phil had his coat and backpack on and was ready to leave when Dan bolted up and asked: "Tomorrow?" "Of course." Dan caught Phil's lips in one last kiss before walking him to the door. Once Phil was outside he heard Dan yell "Bye".


End file.
